The Fight For Flora
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: Flora has accidently gotten sucked into one of W.I.T.C.H's portal. The W.I.T.C.H gang want her for their own, while the Winx Club and guys, especially Helia, just wants Flora home! Who will win the fight for Flora? Read and find out! Also, R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Flora's Disappearance

Hope you enjoy and keep those reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or W.I.T.C.H

* * *

Chapter 1: Flora's Disappearance

_In Magix_

Flora and Helia were out on a date when all of a sudden a portal opened, and Flora got sucked inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a floating Flora

"Flora, hold on to me!" said a scared Helia who was holding on to Flora's hand for dear life.

"Helia, tell the others, let me go, get help!" said a worried Flora

"Flora, no, keep your hand in mine!" said Helia who was trying to hold back his tears to show Flora that it would be okay.

Flora then let go and her bracelet dropped while she was being sucked into the portal, her bracelet was all that was left of her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed an angry, yet depressed Helia

Helia then hopped on his bike and went lightening speed towards Alfea, where the girls and guys were having a little party. He then ran so fast that the students outside could not tell if there was a person even there. He then arrived into the room that the guys and girls were in.

"Everybody, Flora has disappeared!" said a panting Helia who fell to the floor, crying

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????" was heard from everybody in the room

The girls burst out into tears while the guys were trying to hold back their own tears; Flora was like a little sister to all the guys, except Helia of course, he is her boyfriend.

"How did this happen?" said a sad looking Brandon

"Flora and I were walking in the park, when all of a sudden a portal opened, and Flora got sucked in!" Helia then held out a gold bracelet, and showed it to them. "This is what Flora dropped when she got sucked in the portal" said a sobbing Helia

"Do you know what I am going to do to the guys who kidnapped her? I am going to kick their sorry butts!" said a furious Riven. Flora was the girl who was closest to Riven besides Musa.

"Exactly!!!" said all the guys, holding out their weapons

"Alright!!!" said the girls already transformed in their Enchantix

They then set up a plan to rescue Flora. It was called "Operation Rescue Flora and Kick Kidnappers' Sorry Butts!" (Wow……what a name!")

_At Wherever the W.I.T.C.H Group Lives In_

Flora dropped from the portal and was examined by everybody in the room.

"Who are you people, and why have you taken me here?" said a scared Flora

"Wow, she is very beautiful!" thought Matt in his head

"Well, I am Will" said Will

"That is Cornelia" said Will, pointing to a blonde girl

"That is Hay Lin" said Will, pointing to an Asian girl

"That is Taranee" said Will, pointing to a dark-skinned girl

"That is Irma" said Will pointing to a brunette girl

"That is Caleb, Cornelia's boyfriend" said Will, pointing to a brunette boy who was blushing while she failed to notice that Cornelia was giving her a death glare

"And last, but not least, this is Matt, my boyfriend" said pointing to a black-haired boy

"Thank you, but I wish to know why you brought me here please" sweetly asked by Flora

"Oh…umm…..see all us girls initials' spell W.I.T.C.H, so we have magical powers, and we are the Guardians of the Veil. And you see this little thing here?" said Will pointing to the Heart. "This gives us our powers and it allows us to create portals if we need them, and I accidently created one and I think you got sucked into it" finished Will

"Oh…..if that's the case…..do you girls have powers of the five elements?" sweetly asked Flora

"Ummm…yeah, we do" said a confused Will

"Will you mind telling me who has each element?" asked Flora

"Oh……I have the element of energy, Irma has the element of water, Taranee has the element of fire, Cornelia has the element of earth, and Hay Lin has the element of air." answered Will

"So, Cornelia, you have the power of nature, right?" asked Flora

"Yes" answered Cornelia

"Oh, ok, I have to show you something too" confessed Flora.

Everybody stared at Flora with confused expressions on their faces.

"Enchantix Power!' yelled Flora, and all of a sudden Flora transformed into her Enchantix.

"Wow!" said everyone while Flora just giggled

"Wait…..you mean you're a fairy?" asked an amazed Matt

"Uhhhh…..yeah…I guess you can call me that" said Flora

"Do you have any powers?" asked a scared Caleb (Can you believe it…Caleb has fought many monsters and he is scared of a fairy! Oh well…on with the story!)

"Want me to show you one?" asked Flora

Everyone nodded in amazement

"Enchantix Ivy Wrap" said Flora as she pointed her hands at the ground and lifted up Caleb

"Whoa!" exclaimed a frightened Caleb

"You see that I do have powers?" asked Flora

"Yes" replied everyone I union. Flora then put Caleb down. After that, Flora distransformed and landed on the ground gracefully, while everybody just stared at her.

"I think this is the start of a good friendship between Flora and us!" exclaimed a happy Matt

* * *

How did you like it?

That was the first chapter!

I am going to begin writing the second chapter, but I will not put it on if you do not review!

R&R People!

PrincessSerenity2630 (Crowd cheers "Encore, Encore, Encore!")

See you guys another time!


	2. Finding Flora

I hope you guys like this chapter!

Thank you to all who reviewed!

Now here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Finding Flora

_At Magix_

The gang decided that they were going to sleep that night, and then they were going to search for Flora first thing the next morning. But, they had a hard time deciding their plan. You see, there were two groups and here's the name of the groups and the group members.(Helia decided that he was going to pick which plan was better)

Group "I think we should go find Flora right now!"

_Team Leader_

Riven

_Other Group members_

Musa

Stella

Brandon

Layla

Group "I think we should go find Flora first thing tomorrow!"

_Team Leader_

Techna

_Other Group members_

Timmy

Bloom

Sky

Nabu

Here is their little argument! (Actually it is not so little….)

"We should go look for Flora tomorrow, it is more logical you know!" obviously said by Techna

"No! We should look for her right now! Who knows what the kidnappers are doing to her?" yelled Riven

"I agree with Techna, it is illogical to look for her in the middle of the night!" said by a blushing Timmy

"I also agree with Techna!" said Nabu, who did not notice Layla giving him death glare

"Thank you!" said a grateful Techna

"You're welcome" said a tomato face Timmy from all the blushing he has done

"Enough with the polite greetings, Flora is missing and we have to find her right now!" said an angry Brandon

"I agree with my Honey Bunny!" yelled Stella

"Okay Stella, we don't have to let the whole school know that you agree with your Honey Bunny!" said by a furious Riven

"I totally agree with Riven!" said Musa

"Of course you do Musa, he is your boyfriend!" said Sky

"Oh that is it!" Riven said getting ready to punch Sky right in the face but Musa said "no" and instead slapped him in the face

"Hey Musa, what did you do that for?" said a mad Sky

"Good move Musa!" said a laughing Bloom

"Hey Bloom, I thought you were on my side!' said a confused Sky

"I am, but Musa hits hard, your face is like a cherry tomato!" said Bloom who was still laughing

"Huh?" said a confused Sky

"Dude, look at your face!" said a laughing Brandon

"Oh My God!' said a embarrassed Sky who saw his face in a mirror that Bloom handed to him

"Is this going to go away?" said a pale faced Sky (You couldn't really see that he was pale because of the mark)

"Actually, one time I slapped my dad in the face by accident, and it didn't go away for a week!" joked Musa

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said a hysterical Sky

"This is so embarrassing! This is going to be on my face for a week? I can't believe everybody is going to know that I got hurt by a girl!" said a close to fainting Sky

"What is wrong with being a girl???!!!" asked a ready to Enchantix Bloom

"Nothing Bloom!!!" said a scared Sky

"Do you think he is ever going to find out?" whispered Musa to Riven

"I don't know, he is really slow" whispered Riven back to Musa

"I heard that!" said an angry Sky

"What do you mean am I ever going to find out?" said Sky who was getting ready to choke Riven

"You do know I was joking about the mark staying there for a whole week, right? It is going to go away overnight" said a laughing Musa

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????" said a furious Sky, who was red-faced from anger, not by the mark

The whole group just laughed at Sky who was going on lecturing Musa and Riven never to joke about that stuff.

"Okay, people, I have made up my mind!" said a concentrating Helia

"The boy wonder speaks!" said by a sarcastic Riven

"Shut up Riven, this is about Flora, not about me speaking!" said a "ready to get his weapon to beat up Riven" Helia.

"Fine, no need to go drama queen on me!" said a laughing Riven

"Guys break it up!" said a frustrated Timmy

"Fine" both said in union

"Okay, Helia, what is your decision?" asked a curious Techna

"Okay, I decided to wait until tomorrow, so we will get a good night's sleep!" said Helia

"Alright" agreed everybody, and then went to sleep, while Helia was dreaming about Flora

_At the W.I.T.C.H's Realm_

That night, they allowed Flora to sleep in Hay Lin's house. The W.I.T.C.H group also had one more thing to show Flora before they would get to go to bed.

"Flora, can we show you one more thing?" asked Will

"Ummm…okay!" said a curious Flora

"Okay…..Guardians, Unite!" yelled Will

"Huh?" said Flora, and all of a sudden she saw all the girls transform into their W.I.T.C.H uniforms.

'Oh My Gosh!" said an excited Flora and revealed a large happy smile

"Oh…she is so pretty when she smiles!" thought Matt in his head

"Thank you, but….huh?" Will looked outside and saw a gigantic monster running down the streets

"Guardians, let's go and fight!" said a angry Will

"Will, can I join you in the fight? I think I can be a use of during the fight!" said a hopeful Flora

"Oh, sure!" said a happy Will

"Thanks!" said Flora, and decided to change into her Enchantix

"Enchantix Power!" yelled Flora and she suddenly transformed into her Enchantix uniform

"Let's go!" screamed Will and they all flew outside.

"There's the monster!" said Flora

"I will take a shot at it! Petal Power!" screamed Flora, and the whole monster was destroyed

"Wow!" said everybody

"You can take out a monster in one attack?" asked a curious Matt

"Yeah, the monsters that me and my friends, "The Winx Club", fight are a whole lot harder than that monster!" sweetly said by Flora

"Awesome!" said Will

_Back at Magix_

Ms.Farogonda allowed the boys to sleep in Alfea, so the boys slept on the floor. The next morning, Helia was the first to wake up and he finished dressing up, brushing his teeth, and eating before everybody else was awake. (Wow, he really must love Flora, anyways, on with the story!) Helia decided to walk out on the balcony, and he thought about Flora. (This guy is obsessed!) Then he saw Riven get up.

'Dude, she is going to be alright" said Riven who was trying to keep his cool, even though he was sad

"I know, but I cannot help but be worried" said a depressed Helia

"Look, it's really obvious that you are worried, but it is not going to help bring back Flora!" said a frustrated Riven

"Riven, you really don't know how to treat a person who is hurt do you? I know worrying can't help me find Flora, and don't lecture me about being obvious! You have been trying to look cool, but it is so obvious that you are sad!" said a very angry Helia

"Man, calm down! Don't get into a fit right now!" said a calming Riven

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks!" said a now happier Helia

"No problem!" said a glad Riven

After that, everyone woke up, got dressed, and ate. They were ready to search for Flora.

"Okay, Lockette, can you tell me which portal Flora got sucked into, and can you create an identical one to the same portal?" asked Bloom

"Sure Bloom!" said the pixie to her bonded fairy

"Okay, it's over there" said Lockette and pointed to a tree

"Here I go!" said Lockette and created a portal on the tree and directed them to go in

"Pixies, I am sorry, but you cannot come with us!" said Bloom sadly

"What, but I want to help save Flora!" said Chatta about her bonded fairy

"Sorry guys" answered Bloom

"Okay" answered the pixies sadly

"Come on guys, let's save Flora!" said an anxious Helia

_At the W.I.T.C.H's Realm_

Flora had just woken up and thought about Magix. She thought about how much she missed it. Then the W.I.T.C.H girls came and talked to her.

"Hey Flora, how are you?" asked a happy Hay Lin

"Oh, I am fine thank you, and thank you for letting me stay here" Flora sweetly replied

"Oh sure, it's is no problem!" answered Hay Lin

"Speak for yourself!" grumbled Caleb, the boys and the girls slept over Hay Lin's house that night.

All of a sudden a bright light cast upon a corner of the room, and a portal opened through there.

"Let Flora go!" yelled a blue long haired boy who was holding a sword. You would have never have known that just a day ago this guy was a pacifist. Helia is obviously only not a pacifist when it comes to Flora's sake.

"Who are you?" demanded Will

"We are the Winx Club!" shouted the girls

"And we are the specialists!" yelled the boys

The W.I.T.C.H girls transformed, while the Winx Club transformed into their Enchantix. Flora just gasped at the battle scene that was just beginning.

* * *

Liked it? Hope you did and thank you to: 

Pink princess 16

Hansbmd

_And_

123 music rocks

For reviewing my story! Remember to review, or else I will not update!

PrincessSerenity2630

See you next time!


	3. Confessions and the Beginning of War

Thank you to all who reviewed!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Now here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: Confessions and the Beginning of War

_At the W.I.T.C.H's Realm_

"Girls, Enchantix Time!" yelled Bloom, and all the Winx Club girls except Flora transformed

"Flora, why aren't you transforming?" asked a worried Bloom

"It is because she doesn't want to go back with you!" said an angry Irma

"Who asked you?" asked a furious Stella

"By the way you're dressed, it's kind of obvious, I mean, Flora has the only good uniform!" yelled Irma

"No one insults Stella!" yelled a "going to go crazy" Brandon

"Please" calmly asked Flora

"Flora!" the Winx Club girls and the specialists exclaimed and rushed to her side

All of a sudden, the W.I.T.C.H girls were defending their new friend and stepped between Flora and her friends.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Riven who was ready to beat up all the W.I.T.C.H gang's butts

"We are protecting our friend!" yelled Cornelia

"And who are you, Barbie doll?" asked a raging Layla

"Her name is Cornelia" said Caleb

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" asked Techna

"Actually, yes I am, and my name is Caleb" said a calm Caleb

"Guys" said Flora

"Yes?" everyone asked

"Please don't fight over seeing me" said a "close to tears" Flora

"Oh…Flora, sweetie we won't fight if you don't want us to fight" said Matt, trying to calm her down

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells a very, totally, completely angry Helia

"Helia?" asked Flora, with wide eyes

"Come here, please?" sweetly asked by Flora

"Flora, who is this guy, are you sure you can trust him?" asked a protective Matt

"Oh, of course I can trust him, he is Helia, my boyfriend!" said a giggling Flora

"Oh, Flora!" said Helia as he ran to her

"I thought you were lost forever!" exclaimed a relieved Helia, who was so happy that he lifted her and spun her.

Matt got jealous, but quickly shook if off.

"Let's start the introducing please?" asked Flora sweetly, when Helia put her on the ground

"Fine" agreed everybody

"I am Will" introduced a red head girl

"I am Irma, the prettiest in the group!" said a brunette girl

Cornelia coughs "you mean ugliest" and then introduces herself, "I am Cornelia, the Barbie doll girl!"

"I am Taranee!" said a short haired girl

"I am Hay Lin, the most cheerful of the group!" said a laughing Hay Lin

The Winx Club and the guys stared at the W.I.T.C.H girls for an answer.

"It's true" nodded all the girls in union

"I am Caleb" introduced a brunette boy

"I am Matt" introduced a black haired boy

"Cool" said the Winx Club and their guys

"I am Bloom" said a girl that whose hair is a fiery red

"I am Stella!" said a blond haired girl

"I am Techna!" said a pink haired girl

"I am Musa" said a black haired girl

"I am Layla!" said a dark brown haired girl

"I am Sky, Bloom's boyfriend" said a blond haired boy, as he and Bloom blushed

"I am Brandon, Stella's boyfriend" said a happy brunette boy

"That is actually very obvious" mumbled Irma, but no one heard her

"I am Riven, Musa's boyfriend" said a magenta haired boy

"I am Timmy, Techna's boyfriend" said a very embarrassed orange haired boy

"I am Nabu, Layla's boyfriend" said a black haired boy

"I am Helia, Flora's boyfriend" said a blue haired boy

"We have a confession" said the W.I.T.C.H gang in union

"What a coincidence, so do we!" said the Winx Club gang

'You first" said the Winx Club gang

"Okay, all of us girls are a group that fights monsters, to protect a city from evil" said Will, and then………. "Guardians, Unite!" yelled Will, and all of a sudden, the W.I.T.C.H girls transformed into their W.I.T.C.H uniforms.

"Cool" exclaimed all the Winx Club gang

"That's all you have to say?" asked Taranee in shock

"Well, our secret is worst" said Bloom

"What is it?" asked Matt, who was more concerned about Flora than the rest of them

"Flora, me, and all of the girls here, are the Winx Club, and we fight evil masters, to save the whole entire universe, because we each come from the different realms." said Bloom

"Hey, what about us?" asked Riven

"Oh yeah, the specialists, just help us" said Bloom, like it didn't matter

"That is not fair" complained the specialists

Bloom ignored them and went on.

"Also, girls tell them what you are the fairy of, okay?" asked Bloom

"Okay!" answered the Winx Club girls

"I am Princess Stella of Solaria, and I am the Fairy of the sun and the moon!" said a cheerful Stella

"I am Princess Musa from the Harmonic Nebula, and I am the Fairy of music!" said a happy Musa

"I am Princess Techna from Zenith, and I am the Fairy of technology!" said a joyful Techna

"I am Princess Layla from Tides, and I am the Fairy of shapes and water!" said a smiling Layla

"I am Princess Bloom from Sparx, and I am the Fairy of fire!" said a giggling Bloom

"And I am Princess Flora from Linphea, and I am the Fairy of Nature" said a very calm Flora

"Wow! So you mean you guys are princesses?" asked a bewildered Matt

"Yeah!" answered all the girls together

"That is so cool, and you are right, your secret is worse!" answered Will

"Okay, enough about secrets, let's take Flora home!" said a very happy Helia

"Who says that she wants to go home?" asked a now frustrated Matt

"Ummm….you guys?" asked Flora, but they were too busy arguing to hear her. So the argument went on.

"Of course Flora wants to come home! Why would she stay here with all the bad fashion?" asked a mad Stella

"Well, it might be because she might actually like it here unlike you Princess Stella!" said an angry Cornelia

"Cornelia, calm down!" tried Caleb

"No way, they insulted our fashion!" said a now furious Cornelia

"What am I going to do?" thought Flora in her head while she watched both of her group of friends argue over her.

* * *

You liked it? 

Once again thank you to all who reviewed!

PrincessSerenity2630

See you all later!


	4. Flora's Decision and Tragedy Strikes

Hope you enjoy, and feel free to join my new community, "Flora and Helia Stories!"

Thank you for the reviews!

Now here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Flora's Decision and Tragedy Strikes

_At the W.I.T.C.H's Realm_

Flora was standing in the middle of a room in Hay Lin's house, and she was watching as both sides of the room were occupied, with either her Winx Club friends, or her W.I.T.C.H friends, when she heard something that sounded like Will crying.

"Will, we are over!" yelled Matt, and the whole room became silent

"What?????!!!!!!" cried Will

"You heard me, we are over, I am breaking up with you!" said Matt in a cruel voice

And then everybody continued arguing.

"Everybody, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Flora at the top of her lungs

Everyone became silent, because of the rare occasion of seeing Flora yell.

"Don't you guys see that Will is heartbroken!" said Flora, who was now more calmed down

"Matt" said Flora as she walked to him

"Why did you do such a thing?" asked Flora quietly

"Because………….I did not want to be her boyfriend, while I like someone else" said Matt quietly

Will's eyes became wide at the mentioning of Matt liking someone else

"Who could you possibly like more than you like Will?" asked Flora who was confused

"I don't know if I can tell you" said Matt

"Come on, you can tell me" said Flora

"Okay, I like you" said Matt, not knowing what Flora's reaction would be

"WHAT??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Will

"YOU LIKE MY GIRLFRIEND???????!!!!!!!!" yelled Helia

"I don't know what to say" said Flora, who was obviously shocked

"Say yes to a date with me to the movies on Friday?" which was hopefully asked by Matt

Helia just put his head down, because he thought Flora would say yes, and that he would lose his one true love.

Everybody just stared at shock at Matt.

"Oh, girl, that is so cool! Two boys fighting over you, who do you like more?" asked an excited Stella

"Stella, honey bunny, you can't ask Flora that question" said Brandon sweetly

"HONEY BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????" exclaimed the whole W.I.T.C.H gang

"That is my nickname for my girlfriend" said Brandon

"What is wrong with that?" asked Brandon

"You and your girlfriend have weird nicknames for each other! Even Caleb and Cornelia call each other either boyfriend or girlfriend!" said Irma very loudly

Cornelia and Caleb both blushed and looked like they were both going to choke Irma for saying that.

"Well, Flora, what's your answer?" asked Matt, he didn't notice Helia looking like he was going to strangle him

"I am sorry Matt" exclaimed Flora

"For what?" asked a confused Matt

"For declining your offer" said Flora

Helia looked like he was ready to jump on clouds

"But, why?" asked a disappointed Matt

"Because, I am very much in love with my boyfriend, Helia" said Flora quietly

Helia then became wide eyes, and then started thinking "She loves me? YES!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????" yelled the whole Winx Club

"Yes" said Flora shyly

"Okay, I understand" said Matt

"So, Will, do you forgive me?" asked a hopeful Matt

"Since I care about you a lot, and I do not want you to get embarrassed if I decline you, so my answer is yes!" said a happy Will

"AWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" yelled the whole W.I.T.C.H gang, except Caleb, he just stared

"That was very sweet!" said Bloom, who was about to cry from happiness

"Oh God Bloom, don't be such a drama queen, stop crying!" yelled an irritated Riven

"That was rude Riven!" yelled Sky

"Oh that's okay Sky" said Bloom sweetly

"Why is that?" asked a confused Sky

"Because of this!" said Bloom

"Enchantix Dragon Fury!" yelled Bloom and aimed for Riven's butt

"Huh? AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Hot!!!!!!!! Burning!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Riven as he ran to the bathroom and put his butt on the toilet with his pants still on

Everybody burst into laughter, Hay Lin fell on the floor from laughter, Caleb had to drink a glass of water to not choke from laughter, Bloom laughed so hard she turned purple, Sky almost fell down the stairs laughing, Cornelia had to hold on to a table so she wouldn't fall from laughing, Timmy was clutching his stomach because it hurt a lot, Brandon's face was pink from laughing, Stella fell into Brandon from laughing, Taranee accidently breathed fire while laughing, Will was about to faint from lack of oxygen, Matt slipped on the floor because he didn't see where he was going, Techna said "This is not logical" before starting to laugh, Musa felt bad for her boyfriend but kept on laughing, Layla sat on a chair because she couldn't stand, Nabu fell on his stomach from laughter, Flora giggled lightly, and Helia stumbled into Flora.

'SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a very, positively, absolutely, definitely mad Riven

'Okay" said everybody

"Now, Bloom, you are going to pay for this!" yelled Riven

"How?" teased Bloom and flew up

"Get down from there!" said Riven

"Make me!" said Bloom and flew to the right

Riven then grabbed her legs to make her come down

"Let go of me, unless you want me to burn your butt again!" said Bloom

"Okay, you win!" exclaimed Riven and then let go of Bloom

"Ummm, if you guys will stop talking, I would like to talk to Flora alone" asked Helia

"Fine" everyone said and then left the room

"Flora, is it true that you really love me?" asked Helia, who was very curious.

"Yeah, but I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, break up with me, and if you never want to see me again" said a sad Flora

"Flora" Helia began

"No, its okay, I know you don't like me in that sort of way, and never want to see me again" said Flora sadly

"Flora, it is not like that, I am in love with you, and you are the only one for me, and if I break up with you, I will never forgive myself, and I would be the dumbest guy in all the realms if I dump you, you are the most beautiful, sweetest, and amazing girl that I have ever known in my life. I love you with all my heart Flora!" said Helia

"Oh Helia!" exclaimed Flora and jumped into his arms

"This is a heartfelt confession, but this girl here has invincible power, and Prince Phobos would like her as his queen at the royal coronation!" yelled Cedric who came out of nowhere

The W.I.T.C.H girls heard Cedric's voice and came rushing through the door and the rest of them were following shortly behind

"Cedric!" yelled the W.I.T.C.H gang

"Finally, the Guardians are here!" screamed Cedric

"Phobos wants Flora as his new queen!!!???" said Will

"Flora? That's a nice name for a queen!" exclaimed Cedric

"Well, she is the Princess of Linphea! God, boys can be idiots!" exclaimed Stella

"Princess? So she does have royalty in her blood!" said Cedric

"What does that have to do with it?" asked a worried Helia

"Prince Phobos was worried about having a non-royal in the blood as a queen in the family" said Cedric

"Girls, Enchantix Time!" yelled Bloom and all the Winx Club girls except Flora transformed

"Guardians, Unite!" yelled Will and the W.I.T.C.H girls transformed

"Dragon Fury!" yelled Bloom, but her attack missed and Cedric wrapped his tail around Flora and disappeared

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Flora yelled as she was being carried away

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! FLORA!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Helia as he fell to the floor crying

_In Prince Phobos' Castle in Meridian_

"Princess Flora you will soon become my queen!" yelled Prince Phobos as he watched from his magic ball and saw the scene that was happening with the Winx Club and W.I.T.C.H gang.

* * *

Liked it?

Sorry that I left it hanging there!

I will not be able to update again maybe until Friday!

Sorry!

Join my community if you like this story!

Thank you once again to all who reviewed!

PrincessSerenity2630

See you again later!


	5. A Royal Coronation and a Little Bit More

I actually got to update faster than Friday!

Here's chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Royal Coronation and a Little Bit More

_At Heatherfield_

Helia stayed in that room for the rest of the day thinking about Flora. The rest of them were in shock, but they were in a better condition than Helia.

"I can't believe I lost her again!" thought Helia

"I cannot protect her! She is the one who protects me, she protects me from sadness, because she makes me very happy" thought Helia

"Dude, come out of there! You have been in there for more than an hour! You are going to go crazy!" said a worried Brandon

"Helia, if you do not come out in thirty seconds, I swear that I will break this door down!" yelled Riven

"You are going to have to pay for the door if you want to break it!" said an angry Hay Lin

"Fine" said Riven

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Bloom

"What?" exclaimed everybody

"Winx Club girls, let's use our fairy dust to open the door!" said a happy Bloom

"That's a great idea!" said all the girls and spread their fairy dust on the door and it opened, revealing a crying Helia sitting in a corner of the room on the floor.

"Helia!" said everybody in worry

"You have to calm yourself down, this time we know she is in danger, but we will find her!" said Will

"How do you know that?" asked Helia

'Because this thing is called the Heart and it can make portals into Meridian, and Meridian is where Cedric took Flora to" exclaimed Will while pointing to the Heart

"Come on Helia, sadness is not really your expression!" said Stella

"I know, but the only one that could make me truly happy was Flora" said Helia sadly

"I am sorry for saying anything Helia" said an apologetic Stella

"Its okay" said Helia

"Caleb, how come you don't talk much?" asked a curious Timmy

"I could ask you the same thing Timmy" said Caleb quietly

"Yeah, Caleb, how come you're not talking so much today? You usually talk more than I do!" asked Cornelia, concerned for her boyfriend

"I really don't know!" exclaimed Caleb

"That's a shocker" said Irma

"What did you say?" asked Caleb angrily

"I said that you really don't know a thing about life!" yelled Irma who was getting ready to splash Caleb with water

"YOU TWO STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Helia

"Okay" mumbled both if them

"Flora is in great danger and all you two can do is fight!" said Helia who looked like he was about to explode

"I sense that Flora is living a nightmare, and we need to go save her now!" said Helia

"Alright!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everybody

The Winx Club transformed and the specialists got there weapons out.

W.I.T.C.H transformed, Matt transformed, and Caleb got out his sword.

"Can you guys hurry up and open the portal!" yelled an impatient Helia

"Is he always like this?" whispered Will to the Winx Club and behind her the rest of her group was listening

"No, he is usually as quiet as a praying mantis and he is pacifist, but when it is Flora in danger, he has not one single trait of a pacifist, and goes to the rescue" said Sky

"Wow" said everybody

'He must really care for her!" said Hay Lin

"Are you kidding? The first time they met, a monster was attacking Flora, and Helia gets his weapon out and nearly strangles the thing, when she was okay, he let go, and let the monster attacked everybody else!" said Brandon

"Really?" asked Taranee

"Yeah" said Brandon

"I think that we should really hurry or else, Helia will beat the living daylights out of all of us!" whispered Irma

"I heard that!" yelled Helia who was walking towards the portal

'Come on you guys!" yelled Will

And all of them went inside the portal in the quest to Meridian for Flora.

_At Prince Phobos' Castle in Meridian_

Cedric arrived with a sleeping Flora in his arms.

"Oh, Flora, you are so beautiful" whispered Phobos as he caressed her face while she was sleeping

"Helia?" asked Flora as she was waking up

"No, I am Prince Phobos, and at the Royal Coronation, you will become my Queen!" said Phobos

"What???!!!" said Flora who was now fully awake

"If you go, I will find your friends, and kill the whole world if you don't come back!" said Phobos, but it was too late

"Enchantix Time!" yelled Flora who transformed into her Enchantix and flew away

"Get her!" yelled Phobos

"Yes master!" said Cedric as he chased Flora

Fortunately Flora got away and she saw a portal opening and all of a sudden she fainted

"Where could she be?" asked Caleb as he stepped out of the portal

"Flora!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Helia as he saw a fainted Flora on the ground who was in her Enchantix form

"Oh my God! Flora wake up!" yelled Matt

"I thought you were over her!" said Helia in a cruel tone while picking up Flora

"I still care about her!" said Matt

"Guys, be quiet! It is obvious that Flora is tired and she needs her rest!" said Cornelia

"Fine!" said Helia and Matt in unison

But, it was too late.

"Helia?" asked Flora who was still half asleep

"Flora!" exclaimed Helia

"Helia!!!!" exclaimed Flora as she gave him a hug and she was now fully awake

"What did they do to you? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" asked a panicking Helia

"Helia, I am fine, but Prince Phobos wants me to be his Queen at the Royal Coronation tomorrow, and Cedric is looking for me, so I transformed into my Enchantix and flew away, but Cedric is looking for me right now" said Flora who was chuckling at her boyfriend's panic

"I am half happy, and half worried" said Helia as he hugged Flora very tightly

"Hello! We are still here you know! Stop it with the drama acts and come give us hugs!" said Riven as he laughed

"Oh, sorry!" exclaimed Flora as she got up and hugged everyone

"I am very glad you are okay, if I lost you, it would be like losing a little sister" said Riven as he hugged her

"I have an announcement to make!" said Flora loudly so that everyone can hear her after the hugging was finished

"Thank you all for being worried, but I have to go back, Prince Phobos said that he will kill you all and the world if I do not join him as his Queen, I am sorry" said Flora as she broke down into tears

"WHAT???!!!???!!!???!!!???!!!???!!!???!!!???!!!" exclaimed everyone while Helia went down and hugged her

"Flora, you cannot go, you will be forced to stay there forever" said a sad Helia

"I know, but it is the only way to save you" said Flora

"But, Flora, you cannot give yourself up for all the world!" said Helia who was about to cry

"Good bye! And I have to do this!" yelled Flora as she flew away

_At Prince Phobos__' Castle_

"Why did she have to go? Am I not likable?" thought Phobos to himself when he heard the door open. He thought it was Cedric when it was not.

"Hello, Prince Phobos, I will accept your offer to be your Queen" said Flora with no expression

'Splendid, Miranda, come show Princess Flora to her room!" said a happy Phobos

"Yes master" said Miranda as she showed Flora to a beautiful room with a gorgeous view

"Thank you Miranda" said Flora as she bowed to Miranda

"No Princess, the pleasure is all mine" said a happy Miranda

"Good night" said Miranda as she walked away

"Same here!" said Flora as she rested on the bed

"Good night Helia, and have a happy life" said Flora as she drifted off to sleep

_With the gang_

"Flora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Flora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Flora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' yelled Helia over and over again into the night sky

Everyone was crying, including Riven (but it was only a few tears), because they knew that Flora did not lie when she says that she will do something.

"Come on guys, stop crying, and let's go attack Phobos' castle, and get our Flora back!" yelled Riven who was still wiping his own few tears

"Riven, how do you know that Flora doesn't want to stay?" said Musa

"I know because who would want to be the wife of an evil King-to-be?" asked Riven

"True" admitted Musa

"Thank you!" said Riven

"Come on guys, let's go save Flora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Helia so loud, that it almost destroyed everyone's eardrums.

"Yeah!" screamed everybody and they went straight for Phobos' castle

_The Next Day at Prince Phobos' Castle_

"Good morning my Princess!" exclaimed Cedric as he saw that Flora was awake

"Good morning Cedric" answered Flora

"Get ready, you have a big day ahead!" said Cedric as he was walking off

"I know" said Flora

"Princess Flora, get ready! You are getting married very soon!" exclaimed Miranda as she saw Flora

"Yes, Miranda!" exclaimed Flora as she bowed

"No need to bow Princess, I am not royalty!" said Miranda who was chuckling

"I know, but I have respect for you" said Flora who was blushing

"Thank you!" said Miranda

"Now let's get you dressed!" said Miranda

"Okay!" said Flora

Flora was dressed in a strapless white gown that flowed to the floor. The dress had real roses on it and had many precious gems around the waist. Flora looked amazing.

"Wow! Flora, you look beautiful!" said Miranda, who was amazed

"Thank you Miranda, but I really must get going" said Flora

"I understand!" said Miranda as she was going to get ready for the wedding

"Bye!" said Flora as she saw Miranda leave

"I cannot believe I am getting married to anyone else rather than Helia" thought Flora to herself while she examined herself in the life-size mirror that Miranda had placed in her room earlier.

_With the gang_

"Helia, slow down!" yelled Brandon who saw that Helia was half a mile ahead of them all

"I cannot rest until I save Flora!" yelled Helia who was speed walking

"Ugh!" said the girls who saw this

"What? I am in love with Flora and will do anything to save her!" yelled Helia

"Awwww….that is so sweet!" said Bloom

"Here we go again!" whispered Riven

"Don't you dare say it Riven! Remember, I got fire power!" said Bloom who was just shortly behind him

"Hey! I did not say a word…yet" said Riven, but he whispered "yet" so Bloom could not hear him

"Good!" exclaimed Bloom

"Yeah…yeah…yeah!" said Riven sarcastically

"Come on people, get a move on!" said Helia who was now a mile ahead of them

"Fine!" said everyone

"Finally!" said Helia, as he saw a door and heard wedding music

_At the Royal Coronation/Wedding_

"Prince Phobos, do you accept the responsibility of being King of this nation?" asked the priest

"Yes!" answered Phobos

"Princess Flora of Linphea, do you accept Prince Phobos as your husband?" asked the priest

Before Flora could answer, the doors opened and revealed Helia

"LET FLORA GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Helia

Boy was this wedding going to turn ugly!

* * *

Liked it?

Hope you did!

And remember to join my community!

Thanks for the reviews!

PrincessSerenity2630

See you all later!


	6. The End of it All

Thanks for the reviews!

Now here's chapter 6! Obviously, it is the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: The End of It All

_At the Royal Coronation/ Wedding_

Everybody just stood in shock as the Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H, the guys, and more importantly Helia went to face Prince Phobos.

"You heard me! Get away from Flora!" yelled Helia

"Why should I? She accepted to be my wife, and we are going to be wed! If I were you I would step away because I will kill you if you mess this wedding up!" yelled Phobos as he shot a power ball at Helia

"AHHHHH!!" yelled Helia as he got hit in the in the stomach, and became unconscious

"HELIA!!" yelled Flora as she dropped to the floor crying

"Why do you care about this man? What importance does he have in your life?" asked Phobos angrily

"He is the love of my life!" screamed Flora

"What?" yelled Phobos

"I care about everything in this world! You will destroy it if I do not marry you and become your Queen, I care about all of you, even you Prince Phobos, but please do not harm anyone, and especially Helia!" screamed Flora who was sobbing heavily sitting on the floor and then she fainted.

"GET AWAY FROM FLORA, PHOBOS!" screamed Will with the rest of W.I.T.C.H behind her

"Why, I didn't know you would be here!" yelled Phobos

"I am afraid that I just simply can not obey your orders, and I will take Flora!" said Phobos as he picked up Flora and tried to run, but he was stopped by the Winx Club gang.

"Who are you freaks?" asked Phobos rudely

"We are Flora's friends, and evidently you are not!" yelled Riven as he knocked Phobos out

"Get Flora, we will distract Phobos when he wakes up!" yelled Brandon and got out his sword

"Okay!" yelled the Winx Club girls and picked up an unconscious Flora and Helia and flew away

Flora then awoke and was surprised that she was in the air

"Good morning sleeping beauty!' said an already awake Helia who was scared of being so high in the air

"Helia!" said Flora and asked the girls to put them down and the girls did as they were told

"Guys, I need to go back!" said Flora after the girls had put her down

"Why?" said the girls

"I have to work things out with Prince Phobos!" said Flora

"Fine….but be careful!" said the girls in union

" Girls, how can you let her just go like that?" said an angry Helia

"We have to, she needs to do what she needs to do!" said Techna

"Fine, but be really careful!" said a very serious Helia

"Thank you guys!" said a happy Flora

"Enchantix Power!" yelled Flora as she transformed into her Enchantix

"Bye guys!" said as she hugged all the girls and Helia kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Bye!" said Flora as she flew up into the sky

_At the Castle_

"Phobos, we will not hurt you anymore, if you promise to stay away from Flora!" said Nabu

Before Phobos could say anything, Flora walked into the now empty room

"Its okay guys, you can go, I will work things out with Prince Phobos" said a calm Flora

"Are you sure about this Flora?" asked Timmy

"I am absolutely sure" said a confident Flora

"Okay, but be careful Flora!" said Riven

"I will be" said Flora

"Bye guys!" said Flora as they left

"Bye Flora" said the guys

"Okay, Prince Phobos, please do not harm any of my friends, but I cannot promise you a marriage with me" said Flora

"I accept your offer, but, I promise, that I will have you in my arms one day" said Phobos as he disappeared

"Where did you go?" asked a confused Flora

She did not have an answer to her question.

They looked everywhere for Prince Phobos, but they just simply could not find him.

They gave up the search, and they continued on with the rest on their lives.

Except one thing, they still couldn't decide where Flora should live.

"Flora should come back home!" yelled Musa

"I totally agree!" said Stella

"Flora should stay here!" yelled Taranee

"I agree to that!" said Cornelia

"I have my decision, I will go back home, but we will exchange phone numbers, and I will visit here very often!" said Flora

"Okay!!" agreed everyone (Wow, after all the fighting they have done, you would think they would fight over a fight!)

They then left and lived on.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

That was three years ago. Nothing much has changed, but everyone was 18 at that time, and now that they are 21, Flora and Helia are happily dating. But some things will never change, Prince Phobos will always love and fight for Flora, while Helia will do the same for Flora, who do you think is going to win her heart?

"Flora, you think that I am dead, you are wrong, I am alive, and will do anything that has to be done to win your heart and anything to keep my promise!" screamed Prince Phobos somewhere in the place he was hiding.

* * *

Liked it?

Sorry, but it was like the perfect ending!

Thank you for all you reviews, and I am sorry, but I don't know what happened to my community!

There will be a sequel for all who did not want it to end!

I actually wrote it yesterday, but didn't have enough time to submit it!

SPOILERS for the next story, Helia is going to propose to Flora, while Prince Phobos tries to win her back! They will fight for Flora's heart! (Everybody cheers!)

Thank you all for everything!

See you next time and I hope you like the sequel! (I don't know what I am going to name it yet! Send me messages giving me ideas! Sorry!)


End file.
